1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy liquid storage tank having an internal mechanism which raises and lowers the roof to simulate the filling and emptying of liquid into and out of the storage tank. The device may be utilized in conjunction with a toy liquid transfer facility loading platform for simulating the transfer of liquids from the tank through a hose nozzle into a toy railroad tanker car fuel receptacle. The liquid transfer facility is the subject of copending application Ser. No. 09/950,371.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous devices for simulating movement of accessories utilized with toy train apparatus include miniature electric motors which control mechanical actions of the accessories, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,887 to Rudell et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,440 to D""Andrade et al. shows the use of a rotatable vertical screw type mechanism for raising and lowering an elevator platform carrying objects up and down within a vertical silo building connected to a toy barn.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 195,041 to Genin et al. shows the external appearance of a water tower accessory for a toy railroad.
While these prior art devices show various mechanisms for simulating movement of toy train accessories, none of these concern a liquid storage tank having a roof raising and lowering mechanism which simulates the filling and emptying of liquid into and out of the storage tank.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a novel mechanism for simulating the filling and emptying of a toy liquid storage tank.
It is another object of the invention to provide a unique mechanism for raising and lowering the roof of a toy liquid storage tank.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a motor-actuated gear drive and lift cam arm which control movement of the roof along a central vertical guide.
These objects are achieved with a unique structure including an exterior cylindrical tank shell having a central vertical guide and a horizontally disposed flat roof which rides up and down along the vertical guide. A motor and gear drive mechanism are linked to a pair of oppositely disposed lift cam arms which raise and lower the roof. Roller wheels at the ends of the cam arms engage the underside of the roof to provide a smooth motion. Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.